


Revitalization

by Leonkills



Category: Naruto
Genre: Come Inflation, F/M, Mpreg, Multi, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Surrogacy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2019-12-25 08:26:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18257513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leonkills/pseuds/Leonkills
Summary: After the end of the war Konoha has less than 10% of its shinobi population left, so Tsunade issues an S-rank mission. While this is happening Naruto start feeling some changes. With these changes, he will help speed up the recovery of Konoha.





	1. The Mission

Valley of the end

Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi stood there looking over Sasuke's dead body." it was the only way." said Sakura while hugging naruto and crying, "I know, but I felt like I failed him." said Naruto while trying to comfort her.

Flashback

"take this." said Sasuke while handing Naruto a vial with a white liquid inside "what's this?" "my sperm." "why are you giving me this now?" "I'm about to die, so I will never be able to revive my clan, I'm giving it to you, so when you fell it's proper you can give it to the village so they can recreate the Uchiha clan,but only you can decide that not the Hokage, not the council, only you" "why not Sakura? she would be happy to repopulate the Uchiha clan for you." "that's the problem, she would do it right away, and we both know it's not the right time." Naruto nodded"take care of Sakura, I know deep down she loves you."Naruto laughed "I doubt that" "don't doubt yourself, after all, you're the strongest shinobi in the world." "being a shinobi means nothing in this situation." "you just have to start being more serious and grow up, you're already 17 after all, just stop acting like a 12-year-old and you will be fine." and one more thing, when Sakura get here tell her to transplant my rinnegan to you."Naruto was shocked, "are you sure?" "yes, I don't want it falling into someone else hand."Naruto nodded "I will honour it" "I'm sure you will" Sasuke coughed some blood, "seems like my time is coming." "I hope you find peace wherever you end up." Sasuke was closing his eyes, "Goodbye dobe." "Goodbye teme."  
Flashback End

"Now that the war is over we'll have to move on with our lives." said Kakashi, Naruto and Sakura nodded, "let's go back to the village," Naruto said and went to pick up Sasuke's body.

On the way back to the village Naruto heard Kurama saying that she had to talk with him.

Naruto's Mindscape

Naruto's new mindscape was a forest with a big waterfall, like the one he trained in, and instead of a cage Kurama now has a hut to live in.

When Naruto appeared, he was already sitting in the hut's sofa, and Kurama was beside in her human form wearing a tight red kimono, the same colour as her hair, that accentuated her already large DD size breasts. Naruto was devouring her with his eyes and said: "are you trying to seduce me?" "you know that I don't need to do that for us to have sex." Naruto grinned at her "you're right, but I don't think this is what you called me for." "Unfortunately no, I called you here to talk about the changes that will happen in your body now that you are 17. First, because I am a female, you will be able to bear children, but because of my chakra this pregnancy will only take around 4 weeks instead of 40 weeks as a normal one, but for that to happen I will have to use my chakra in your body to create a womb,and it will take around 24 hours. Second, you're now able to impregnate anyone independent of gender or age, and because of my chakra your sperm is much more potent, that means you will probably impregnate anyone who is not using protection. Third, anyone who gets impregnated by you will have their pregnancy lasting around 13/14 weeks. And finally, fourth, you can get pregnant by more than one partner at the same time. So any questions?"She looked at Naruto, and he was thinking pretty hard, "what do you mean I can get pregnant by more than one partner?" "It's an animal situation where they mate with more than one partner and for a better chance at having children meaning they can have children with different partners at the same time." "I don't really wanna have sex with other men you know." "you can always ask Tsunade for an IVF procedure." Naruto nodded, "if this happens won't I have like a bunch of babies at the same time?" Kurama rolled her eyes "obviously" "can my body handle a bunch of babies growing inside it at the same time?" "my chakra will help with the elasticity of your skin so you can grow big enough for them, and will help with the nutrients you will need during your pregnancy so you can carry all of them to term independent of how many there are." Naruto looked apprehensive "is there a limit?" "I would say no but, if you have more than 10 at the same time, you'll be too heavy at the end of your pregnancy to walk properly, if you are not bothered by that you can have as many babies as you want at the same time without a problem."Naruto nodded. Kurama looked at him and said: "you don't look surprised or even shocked after I told you everything." "well, I am surprised, but it's not like I need to get pregnant right?" "yes, you don't need it, but you will feel that you want it more and more as time passes if you don't get pregnant." Naruto looked like he didn't have more questions, so she said: "you better head out,you're reaching the village."When he was disappearing from the mindscape he heard, "I will start creating your womb now, so for the next 24 hours you will feel a little pain in the stomach."

Real World

Right after Naruto left his mindscape, he felt a little sting in his stomach, meaning Kurama started creating his womb.

When they reached the village anbu guards told them the Hokage called every ninja for a meeting in the rooftop of the Hokage tower. Naruto sealed Sasuke's body in a scroll and them went to the meeting with Sakura and Kakashi.

Being the last ones to get there they noticed the vastly reduced number of shinobi that survived the war, not even 10% of the people survived. Tsunade decided to start the meeting, "As you can see the war was devastating for our village, we hardly have shinobi to do anything."Seeing that everyone nodded she continued, "we can't ask others for help because they are in the same situation as we are. So I'm giving every shinobi here a mission. Have as many children as you can so that we can start repopulating the village. This will count as an S-rank mission, without a time limit, but I hope you will start soon enough.Dismissed." as everyone was leaving Naruto grabbed Sakura's hand and asked her to come with him to talk to Tsunade. Both of them went inside the Hokage's room, "Hey brat, what do you need?" He looked around nervously, there was only him, Sakura, Tsunade and Shizune in the room, so he took a deep breath and told them about his new "condition".

Sakura and Shizune where shocked, but Tsunade looked thoughtful.

The 4 of them went to a private section of the hospital and Tsunade did an ultrasound on him, with it they could see the womb forming. "Unbelievable." said Sakura with a hand in her own belly and the other holding one of Naruto's hands. "This came at a really opportune time," said Tsunade. "After I heard the mission you gave us I thought the same thing." said Naruto as he continued looking at the ultrasound. "Do you really want to get pregnant Naruto?" asked Sakura, he smiled at her. "I want to help the village, and if the best way I can do that is by giving birth I won't complain, and Kurama said the longer I wait, the more I'll want to do it, so the sooner I begin, the better." Tsunade looked at him "If you want it you can come to me tomorrow after your womb finished forming so we can make the procedure with one egg before we move to more babies." Naruto thought about it for a bit and nodded. " But I want it to stay secret for the moment." the three women nodded to him. "I will find you a better home by tomorrow, you'll need it," said Tsunade.

Naruto and Sakura were walking in the almost deserted streets of Konoha when Naruto said: "what do you think about the mission Sakura-chan?" "what is there to think about?" "what about who will be the father of your babies?" "that's obvious. You." Naruto was shocked "why me?" Sakura looked lovingly at him, "after Sasuke died you're the only one I would trust, and after all the times you saved me and everything we went through in the war, do you really think I would choose anyone else?" "But do you love me?" Sakura grabbed his hand, "I loved you for a long time, but I was too obsessed in saving Sasuke to notice, but now I see it." Then Sakura did something that really surprised him, she kissed him, and of course, he kissed her back.

When he noticed his surroundings they were already at his house, making out in his bed, they stopped kissing, and he looked at her, "are you sure about this?" "I'm more than sure, I'm ready." after she said that she started undressing, she had nice C-cup breasts, not too big but not too small either, a big and round ass and a wonderfully toned body with 0 fat in it, her belly had a start of a six-pack that looked fantastic, "You're perfect."Sakura blushed at the comment, "why don't you undress as well." she didn't need to ask twice. He was now naked while sucking Sakura's left breast while she moaned louder and louder, "NARUTOOOOO." Sakura screamed as she came. "stop teasing me and put it inside please, I need you" Naruto was happy to oblige. They fucked for hours, and Naruto was so excited that when he came, he filled Sakura's belly so much ta it created a little bulge in her otherwise flat stomach.

When everything was over, they were laying in bed spooned with Naruto's arms around Sakura's waist, running his fingers around her belly in a soothing manner. "I hope you're ready to have a big family Sakura-chan." Naruto said while kissing her neck, "I am an only child and always wanted more siblings, so all I'm gonna say is that I won't limit the number of children we'll have in the future. After all with my first pregnancy being at 17 who knows how many we'll have." Sakura said while also putting her hands in her belly, "and besides I will have my husband pregnant along with me for a long time I suppose." Naruto chuckled, "You're probably right, to turn the village the way it was before I will need to have hundreds of babies, at least with Kurama's help I'll be able to carry many at the same time."Sakura looked pensive at that. "Is my chance to have multiples higher than other women because of you?"

"Yes, with Kurama's chakra enhancing my sperm the chance of single or twins is 50%, triplets are 30%, quadruplets is 25%, and quintuplets are 20%, more than that the chances are the same as other women." Sakura was shocked, "so you're saying there's a 20% chance of having 5 babies inside me right now?"She asked while rubbing her still flat belly, "well, you said you always wanted a big family, you will be getting a pretty big family with me."Naruto said while gently caressing Sakura.

Waking up the next morning in each other's arms was the best experience of their lives, both were grinning like fools while gently rubbing Sakura's belly and thinking about their future children. "we need to go to the hospital, my womb will finish forming at any moment." with that both of them got up and started dressing.

At the hospital, Tsunade was with Shizune looking over the sperm samples they had collected the day before. "So which one will you use Tsunade-sama." asked Shizune, "Since Naruto is the one getting pregnant I will let him choose, we have samples from all the clans left." as Tsunade finished saying that, Naruto and Sakura entered the room. "So brat, you brought Sakura with you as well."

Naruto scratched the back of his neck and grinned "I figured since she will be the mother of my children she could be together with me in all of my fertilisations." Tsunade looked over the two of them and noticed they were holding hands. "so you're together now?"

"Yes, and Naruto probably got me pregnant last night as well, so we were hoping you could check it out after his fertilisation." Tsunade smiled, " I would be glad to do it."

After the conversation, Naruto laid in the bed shirtless while Tsunade did an ultrasound on him to check if the womb was complete. "well, it seems you're ready to get pregnant." Naruto looked at the monitor and said: "do your magic then."

"First you have to choose a sample for us to use, we have at least one from each clan left." Naruto looked pensive and said: "I think I should start with the clans with the least people left, which one is it?" "the Hatake clan, there is only Kakashi left of it." "so, I would be having Kakashi-sensei's baby?" Tsunade nodded "If you continue getting pregnant you'll be having babies with lots of people you know." Naruto took a deep breath, "Go ahead."

The procedure was pretty simple, put the sample in a needle and them inject it inside Naruto's womb.

After everything was done Naruto asked for them to continue the ultrasound to see if he would really be pregnant, and not even 5 minutes later Tsunade said: "Wow, you work really fast brat, by my calculations you are already around 10 days pregnant."

"I don't really fell anything different.",

"by your speed, you should start seeing your belly by next week until then you'll be just getting morning sickness."

Naruto looked down at his well-defined six-pack. "having a belly will fell pretty different I suppose."

"with the number of pregnancies you'll be having I think you'll get used to it pretty soon, and you will be able to fell the baby moving around your second week."

Naruto grinned "I bet that will fell pretty amazing." Tsunade laughed, " you tell me when it happens."

After Naruto came Sakura's turn and it was like they imagined. "Congratulations you two, it seems Sakura really is pregnant."

"Can you tell how many?"

"Not now, but since your pregnancy will only last around 13/14 weeks, I would say we will be able to know that in 2 weeks." Naruto and Sakura were beaming about the news.

"You'll both need new clothing that is fit for pregnant women, sorry Naruto, but you will have to wear a dress or comfortable pants and a big shirt by the end of your pregnancy, and in your multiples pregnancy we will probably need to tailor clothes especially for you."

Naruto nodded, "I understand, it's not like there are a bunch of women who get pregnant with triplets or more everywhere, and I will be having even more at the same time."

"Yes, but in this pregnancy, you'll be fine using your normal clothes probably since you're only carrying one baby, or so we hope."

"Is there a chance there is more than one?"

"The same as any other women I would say, twins being around 0.45%, so, I am almost sure you are only carrying one."

"But what about Kurama's chakra, wouldn't it boost the odds of multiples? because I know that the women I get pregnant have a big chance of carrying more than one." then he went on to tell her the odds of pregnancy with his mutated sperm.

"That's interesting for sure, but I would say it only applies to your sperm and not your womb, but you should ask her about it."

After Tsunade finished saying that, he heard Kurama voice in his head," she is 99% right, the only thing she doesn't know is that, you can channel more chakra to your womb if you want the same odd of multiples of your sperm."

Naruto nodded and then explained to Tsunade, "so do you want the enhanced odds?"

"In the next pregnancies sure, but in this one, I'm still getting the feeling of it so I will let nature take its course."

"Oh right, I was forgetting already, I found you a new place to live brat."

"Nice. where is it?"

Tsunade grinned, "the Uchiha compound."

Naruto and Sakura gaped at that.

When the couple reached the compound, they saw it was already clean, and that it was pretty big, "well, it looks like we will have plenty of space for our children to play here."

Sakura nodded at that.


	2. Progression

Naruto woke up the next morning having to rush to the bathroom because of morning sickness, while there he heard Sakura rushing to do the same thing, "this sucks." said Naruto while brushing his teeth, "yes, but with the number of pregnancies we'll both have we better get used to it." commented Sakura while starting to brush her teeth. "I'm sure we'll get used to it, but I'm also sure it will suck every time."

Later that day Sakura said she would be going out to buy clothes, "make sure to buy them for all stages of pregnancy, since I will need all of them every month, and ask if they have some for multiples pregnancy and if they make them custom made." after kissing him Sakura left for her shopping.

That afternoon while Sakura was shopping, Naruto walked around the village to check how things were going, there were still some destroyed buildings, but most were rebuilt already.

While walking close to the clan compounds he saw Ino sitting in a bench alone while admiring some flowers, "Hey Ino."

Naruto waved at her, she smiled at him and motioned Naruto to sit beside her and said, "I saw Sakura earlier, she told me the news, I think you are the only couple to get pregnant already."

Naruto scratched his neck and blushed, "well, we were very excited to start a family, and because of Kurama's chakra I'm almost 100% sure to impregnate anyone who is not wearing protection."

Ino looked pensive at that information, "that's pretty useful if you would consider donating your sperm to the hospital, Konoha should recover pretty quickly."

Naruto nodded, "I didn't think about that, but if I did that they would all be my children, and I don't know if I could just donate my sperm and let someone take care of the children alone."

Ino smiled at him, "you could let them know that you'll only allow your sperm to be used if the women accept to live in the Uchiha compound with you so you'll be there for your children."

Naruto grinned at her, "it seems you thought a lot about this, are you that interested in having my children?"

Ino smiled seductively at him, "I could think about it, but I would like the full experience, not an IVF."

Naruto smiled at her, "If you have a child with me that way I would consider you my future wife and you'd be stuck with me forever, are you up to the task?"

Naruto then went on to explain everything about his mutated sperm, but she was unfazed by them, and even looked excited.

" You don't know this, but my dream is somewhat similar to Sakura's, while she wants to have a big family, I always wanted to get pregnant."

Naruto grinned, " it seems we were made for each other them."

Ino smiled at him and interlocked their fingers, he kissed the back of her hand and said: "come have dinner with us tonight, them you and Sakura can talk about this."

Uchiha Compound-9PM

Naruto, Sakura and Ino were sited having a pleasant dinner when Ino asked Sakura about letting her have children with Naruto.

Sakura smiled and said: "I hoped you would say that, with the mission Tsunade-sama issued, and with Naruto being the war hero, I was expecting a bunch of girls to throw themselves at him. But if he has girlfriends already only the crazier ones will try something."

Naruto them told her about Ino's idea of donating his sperm to the hospital, and his terms for it to happen.

"If you don't try to have them all as your wives them it's fine."

"They will only be the mother of my children, nothing more."

While Naruto and Sakura were talking, Ino was thinking about something.

"I think you should find one more girl to be your girlfriend."

Both stopped talking and looked at her then Naruto asked, "Are not you two enough?"

"It could be, but with one more we'll have an easier time taking care of each other when the others are pregnant, with just me and Sakura we could go to labour at the same time, but if you add one more the chances of three at the same time should be minimal."

Naruto and Sakura exchanged glances and nodded, them Naruto explained to Ino about him.

Ino was shocked at first, "are you thinking of getting pregnant every month?"

"No, I won't be pregnant in the month that my wives give birth so I can support them, but I will be pregnant for at least 6 months a year I imagine, maybe more if the village needs it."

Ino nodded, "This reinforces the 3 wives plan, the chance of the 4 of us going to labour at the same time should be almost impossible."

Naruto looked at Sakura, she sighed bot nodded, he kissed her cheek, "No matter how many wives I have I'll still love you the same amount."

Sakura smiled at that. "I would love to have sex with you right now but, you still have one blond girl to impregnate before that, I will join you both later."

She gave him a hot kiss and shooed him and Ino to the bedroom.

Ino's body was identical to Sakura's, the only difference being that she had a full six-pack that made her look incredibly sexy.

She saw him staring at her abs and ran her hands sexily around it, "do you like what you see Naruto-kun?"

Naruto grinned and pulled her to his chest, "you're incredibly sexy."

Ino smiled, but then frowned, "I worked very hard for this abs, but I will never have them again after I get pregnant."

Naruto smiled at her, "relax, Kurama's chakra will help your body get back to normal after every pregnancy in less than a day."

Ino was delighted, " that's fantastic, now I have nothing holding me back, you better get used to seeing these abs only for a day every 3 months them, because I will want one pregnancy after the other for as long as I can handle them."

Naruto grinned at her, "with you and Sakura together we will make Konoha's 10 times bigger than it was before, and you don't need to bother about being able to handle them since we will be having plenty of sex, your body will have an abundance of Kurama's chakra, so you will always look 18."

Ino looked even more excited, Naruto grinned and whispered in her ear, "and one more secret, the more chakra from Kurama that you have, the longer you'll live, we may even live forever if we try hard enough."

Ino moaned at that and whispered back at him, "so you better be ready to fill me up with your cum for the rest of our lives."

"I'll be more than happy to obey."

Just like with Sakura, Naruto came so much that it made a bulge in Ino's belly, but this one looked even huger.

They were spooned with Naruto's still inside Ino, and her bulge still there, when Ino said while caressing her belly, "I think I just gained 100 years of life with this."

Naruto laughed while stroking her belly as well, "I don't know, but I hope you did."

After some minutes of caressing, he said, "you know you'll get much bigger than this right?"

Ino laughed, "I would love to be the first one to get huge with your quintuplets, so I hope your magical sperm worked."

"You have a 20% chance of that, we should know in about 2 weeks, the three of us can go together to see how many we'll be having, of course by then I will already know if I'm really having only one, but I'll accompany you and Sakura."

Ino turned around to look at his abs, "you don't look pregnant."

Naruto smiled, "Baa-chan said that I'll start showing in around a week."

She ran her hands through his abs, "I think it will be pretty exciting to be pregnant together with you."

"I think as well. The only problem is that if we want to go out when I'm already showing I'll need to use my Henge until everyone knows about me."

Ino nodded, "at least the Uchiha compound is pretty big, we can stay most of the time inside it."

When the three of them woke up the next morning, it was a race to see who would reach the bathroom first."I think we will need to attach 4 toilets to this room."

His girlfriends nodded very enthusiastically at that.

During breakfast, the 3 wives plan was brought back to the conversation. "so Naruto-kun, have you already thought about your third wife?"

Naruto nodded, "Hinata, she would understand the whole situation, and she is very comprehensive, and as a bonus, she likes me already, so it will be faster."

Both girls nodded their heads in agreement. "you and Sakura can go talk to her, while I go out to buy some pregnancy clothes I will need." said Ino.

After a goodbye kiss, they went to do their tasks.

While walking Naruto asked, "are you feeling any different yet?"

Sakura shook her head, "not yet, I should be around 1 week pregnant right? maybe in 3 or 4 days, I'll already start showing depending how many babies you put in me."

Naruto caressed her belly, "Ino is hoping for quintuplets, but I would be happy if both of you were having just twins, this way I'll have more time to understand about being a father."

Sakura poked his belly and joked, "and about being a mother."

Naruto laughed, "that as well."

While Naruto and Sakura were talking with Hinata, Ino was at the pregnancy shop.

Until now she bought a white dress that was transparent in the belly, to use in private.

A black dress to use casually.

And a red dress to use on special occasions.

As a bonus for her boyfriend, she bought some sexy lingerie.

When she was looking at some shirts and pants, she saw Kurenai walking around the shop. "hello Kurenai-sensei, I didn't know you were pregnant again."

Kurenai turned around and smiled. "hello Ino, I'm not pregnant yet, but with the mission, it is just a matter of time before I get pregnant again."

"So have you choose the father yet?"

Kurenai sighed. "that's the problem, I don't want to marry anyone, but I still wish to help the village."

Ino bit her lips for a moment but told Kurenai about Naruto's deal with his sperm.

Kurenai eyes shined at that, "and I won't have to marry him?"

Ino shook her head. " Sakura would beat him if he tried to marry everyone who haves his babies. He only wants you there so he can see his children grow and feel like he is not abandoning them with their mothers."

Kurenai smiled. "that's pretty sweet of him. I think I'll accept this, besides I'm sure there will be plenty of children around so Mirai can have some fun."

Ino smiled and caressed her belly. "yes, there will be plenty of children there pretty soon."

When Ino entered their house, Naruto and Sakura were already there cuddling on the sofa.

She smiled while putting her bags on the floor, "is there space for one more?"

Naruto turned his head and smiled, "plenty."

After some hours of cuddling, Ino asked about their talk with Hinata.

Naruto and Sakura both sighed, "she accepted, but not before fainting like 10 times."

Ino laughed. "yes, I can see that. So Naruto-kun, when are you putting some babies in her?"

"She will move here tomorrow, so tomorrow night there will be a new mommy in the compound."

"Maybe there will be more than one," Ino commented.

Naruto and Sakura were looking at her with raised eyebrows, so she explained her encounter with Kurenai.

"If she is okay to move to the compound then she will be welcome." Naruto said.

"We still need to talk to Tsunade-sama about it." added Sakura.

"We can go there tomorrow morning, and take advantage of that to check how our babies are." the girls nodded.

"Enough about that, now it's time you give Sakura and me some extra years of life."

After their intense threesome, Naruto went to his mindscape to visit Kurama.

He appeared in the same place as last time he was here. But Kurama was wearing very different clothes.

She was using a skin-tight black legging and a yellow sports bra that showed her incredible assets. "I didn't know you did exercises," commented Naruto.

Kurama looked offended. "do you think this body maintains itself?" she said while squeezing her breasts together and running her hand through her very well defined six-pack.

"I hope you keep exercising forever then," Naruto said while pulling her for a long kiss.

"AH, yes it's been so long we've done it."

Naruto was kissing her neck when he whispered to her. "I was waiting until I could get you pregnant, you know that."

Kurama moaned, "did you tell your human girlfriends about us?"

"We can tell them together tomorrow morning, it will be a nice surprise I would say."

After saying that they started undressing, if Ino and Sakura's body were perfect, Kurama's body was goddess level, she had huge DD cup breasts, a wonderfully round and soft ass and a flawlessly well-defined six-pack that put Ino's one to shame.

"Are you sure you can handle me now? you're pregnant, maybe you'll get tired easily." teased Kurama while fondling her breasts sexily.

Naruto grinned and pulled her so close her breasts were smashed against his chest and whispered to her while nibbling her ear. "I'll fill you up so much that you will fell you're ready to give birth."

"YES, that's what I want, stuff me up, I want to be filled to the brim with your children."

Naruto pushed her under him and put his 10-inch monster inside her in a swift movement. "YES, YES, you're hitting my womb already, go harder, I want you inside it so all your sperm will stay there."

After 2 hours of pleasurable sex, "I'm cumming."

"YES, all inside, fill me up, make me a mother,"

Naruto grunted and started filling her womb. When he finished it around 2 minutes later, Kurama looked like a 20 weeks pregnant woman.

She looked at her belly and caressed it. "well, I don't look like I'm about to give birth, but you filled me up pretty nicely."

Naruto put his arms around her waist while still inside her. "every time I cum I fell like it's more than the last, so maybe someday I'll be able to do it."

Kurama closed her eyes with her hands still in her belly. "that's because of my chakra, every time you cum it becomes thicker so in the future when it is thick enough, you won't need to keep your dick inside, because it'll stick inside the womb until all the chakra is absorbed."

Naruto nodded with his hand still petting her belly.

The next morning the race to the bathroom happened again.

"I'll really have to let some clones build the toilets today." Naruto commented,

"should've done it yesterday." said Ino

"I forgot, sorry about that." Naruto scratched the back of his neck and smiled.

During the breakfast, Naruto summoned one clone and said "I want you two to meet someone."

After he said that the clone started transforming in the sexy form of Kurama, who was wearing her characteristic tight red kimono.

"Ino, Sakura, this is Kurama, she's been my girlfriend since the beginning of the war."

Naruto then went on to explain that after he learned how to use her chakra their relationship advanced by leaps and bounds.

Ino and Sakura were shocked, but since their new life is only possible thanks to Kurama, they accepted her quickly.

They went to the private section of the hospital to talk to Tsunade.

There Naruto explained about Kurama and his sperm donation.

After that was time for checking how their pregnancy was going.

Naruto was around 4 weeks pregnant, and he indeed was only carrying one. The others were too soon in their pregnancies to check.

Tsunade said that she would call Kurenai later for the IVF and them send her to the compound.

Now that everyone was checked, the girls went shopping while Naruto went home to make the changes needed in their bedroom.


	3. Growing

When the girls got home around 3 hours later they could see the house looked different.

Naruto came down the stairs and told them he put 4 more toilets attached to their bedroom, exchanged the bed for one that would fit 5 people together and made one big wardrobe for each of them.

The girls squealed in delight and each gave him a kiss as a token of appreciation.

Hinata arrived at 8 PM, and after a delicious dinner and an explaining about Kurama, Naruto and Hinata were alone in the bedroom.

”Are you sure you’re ready for this Hinata?”

She blushed but nodded, ”I always dreamed about this, so now that it’s finally happening I’m just so excited, I just hope I don't faint.”

Naruto grinned at her ” if you want I can make you faint later.”

Hinata blushed even more.

”how about we take our clothes off now.” she nodded and started undressing.

Under all that shyness Hinata had an impressive bust, probably the same size as Kurama’s, a nice and round ass and a flat belly, she didn’t have a six-pack but still had a 0 fat nice belly.

”You’re beautiful.” she blushed,

”You’re very hot as well Naruto-kun.” Hinata said while checking out his well-defined six-pack.

”Not for long, by this time next week I’ll probably have a baby belly already.”

Hinata blushed at that comment, Naruto pulled her to his chest, kissed her and whispered.

”You better get used to me and everyone in the house, including you, being pregnant, because we’ll spend more time that way than not.”

”I’ll be happy to have many children with you Naruto-kun.”

Naruto started roaming his hands around her body, squeezing her breasts and ass and moving his hand at her back, while still kissing.

”I need you inside me now Naruto-kun, please make me your women and the mother of your children.”

Naruto and Hinata had gentle sex for hours when Naruto finally came inside her, this time even more than with Kurama, Hinata’s belly inflated so much it seemed she was 6 months pregnant.

”This is another thing you’ll need to get used to, and Kurama said that’s not even my limit,” Naruto said while gently caressing her bump.

Hinata put a hand in her belly in shock. ” at least it will serve as training from when our babies reach this size.”

4 Days later

Today is the 1-week mark of Naruto’s pregnancy, it was the first morning where he didn’t have to rush to the bathroom as he woke up, but he still got up when the girls rushed there.

He was walking across the room when he passed by a mirror and noticed something different, HE HAD A BELLY, yes it was a tiny little bulge just below his navel, but for someone who never had a belly, he thought it was huge.

”Hey girls, come here.” when they got there he showed then his little bump.

”So, do you girls like my new addition?” he said while putting both hands in the little bulge and grinning.

The 4 girls rushed to him to put their hands on his belly while having one in their still flat stomach.

”I hope I start showing soon,” said Sakura, while the other 3 nodded.

”Relax, you will all start showing in 2 weeks, or even next week depending on how many you’re having.”

After their special moment, they went to see Tsunade.

There Naruto laid in the bed shirtless for an ultrasound to find out the sex of the baby.

Tsunade was spreading the gel around his bump while searching for a good angle.

“There it is, are you ready brat?” Naruto took a deep breath and then nodded.

“Congratulations, you’re having a healthy baby boy.” Naruto had a wide smile on his face.

“Do you know when I’ll start to fell his kicks?”

“Most first time mothers fell their baby at around 25 weeks, but you can fell as soon as 13 weeks, the normal is from 16-25 weeks. So I would say you’ll feel him during this week or at the start of the next one.”

Naruto nodded with both hands in his bump.

When they left the hospital Ino said: ” we should go celebrate.”

”If we celebrate every time someone gets a bump we’ll be doing it every week,” said Naruto, but Sakura was having none of that, ” we are not celebrating any bump, we are celebrating your first bump.”

Naruto smiled at that but still nodded, so they went to have a barbecue.

Uchiha compound- 3 AM

Naruto woke up with Sakura’s arms around his waist and her hands gently caressing his tiny bump.

He turned around and smiled at her. ” Do you like it so much that you can’t sleep?”

”It just feels so nice and soft, and I’m anxious for mine to pop as well,” she said while looking down at her still a flat bell.

Naruto pulled her closer so that his bump was touching Sakura’s belly button. ” you’ll have yours shortly, but if it makes you feel better you can continue caressing mine until then.” he kissed her and turned around to his original position, Sakura circled her arms around his waist and gently put both hands in his belly and whispered ” good night.”

During the breakfast next morning they heard someone knocking at the door when Naruto opened it he saw Tsunade there.

"Hey baa-chan, what do you need here so early?"

"I've come to tell you some news, I'm stepping down as Hokage and I appointed Kakashi as my replacement, the ceremony will be in 2 weeks."

After hearing that Naruto rubbed his little bump and said: "did you heard that little guy? your daddy will be the next Hokage." then he looked at Tsunade and continued. "I will need to use my henge to be able to watch the ceremony, I'll be pretty big when it happens. But that's not the only reason you're here right?"

"You're correct, I came here to tell you that after the ceremony I will want to use your sperm to have children, so I'll be moving to the compound right after."

Naruto was shocked. "are you sure about that?" she nodded,

"I always wanted to have children, but after Dan died I lost my will to do it, and now I'm too old, the only way for me to have children is using your enhanced sperm, so yes, I'm sure."

Naruto smiled. "so welcome to the family then." she hugged him and stroked his belly.

"The other thing I came to talk with you about is this little guy, during this week you'll fell your belly expanding every day because this little one will triple in size from today to your 2-week mark."

Naruto gaped at her, "triple?" Tsunade smiled, "yes, you'll look very pregnant by the end of the week, and one more thing, you don't need to go to the hospital anymore, I'll come here every day to check up on you." he nodded and went back inside.

Tsunade wasn't joking when she said the baby would triple in size during the week, every day Naruto could feel his belly growing, his normal shirt felt tight, and if he used it anyone would be able to see his pregnant belly, so he started using a sweatshirt when he walked out of the compound.

1 day before the 2-week mark Sakura's belly finally popped, she was ecstatic all day, and everywhere she went you could see her cradling her bump.

3 AM - 2-week mark day

Naruto woke up again with Sakura running her hands around his now not so little bump, he turned around to look at her, "you have your own bump to caress now."

She smiled and pulled him closer so their bumps were touching. "it's because only now it feels real, we are literally a pregnant couple."

Naruto smiled at her and ran his fingers from his bump to hers, she turned around and came as close as possible for him to spoon her, he circled his arms around her and rested his hands on her belly, "you know that we won't be able to spoon for long, I'll grow even bigger this week." she came a little closer.

"So we need to enjoy it while we can."

Later that morning

Tsunade was doing Naruto's daily checkup, "I thought you would grow bigger during this week, but if you don't grow much now, you'll make up for it during your final week." she said while prodding around his womb with the "stick" of the ultrasound machine looking for the baby.

Then came Sakura's turn, "so Sakura, your belly already popped, let's see how many buns are in your oven then." she moved around with the stick a bit then smiled.

"Congratulations you'll be having triplets, we just can't see their sex yet."

Naruto and Sakura were beyond excited at the news, Naruto bent down beside the bed and kissed Sakura's belly 3 times.

"Hey there little ones, I'm your daddy, I hope you don't cause many problems for your mother while you're inside her."

Sakura had tears in her eyes, she was absurdly happy.

The 3 other girls got checked as well, but Tsunade couldn't see how many there were yet, only that everything was fine with them.

Next morning

When Naruto woke up he felt different, so he ran his hands along his belly, an then he felt why.

His upper belly had started expanding as well, so now he had the start of a full belly, after breakfast Naruto went to a walk inside the compound, so he didn't need to hide his belly.

He was using comfortable black shorts and one of Ino’s white tank tops, it was very hot outside and this was the coolest shirt he could find, it really showed how much he grew during this 2 weeks since it hugged his figure.

He decided to visit Kurenai, who was living in the compound together with her 2 friends, Anko and Yuugao, who decided to use his sperm as well.

When he knocked at the door the one who answered was Anko.

”Hey gaki, did you finally had time to visit the mothers of your children, and look at your belly, the last time I saw you were still flat.” she said while coming closer and putting her hands in his bump.

Naruto smiled. ”sorry about that, there was just so much going on this week.” then he looked down at her hands still caressing his belly.

”1 week is a lot of pregnancy time for me, around 10 weeks from a normal one, I’m still getting used to waking up bigger every day since each day counts for 10 normal ones.”

Anko grinned at him, ” you better get used to it fast, I heard Tsunade-sama saying you would be resting only for a day between each pregnancy.”

Naruto nodded, then they went inside to join the others.

Naruto spent the entire afternoon there, mainly asking about pregnancy to Kurenai who already had experience, she said to him that she was pretty sure she would be having at least twins because she was feeling different than when she was pregnant with Mirai.

Every time Naruto woke up he could see he was bigger than the day before, in the middle of the week during a conversation with the girls Naruto froze.

The girls looked concerned, but then he smiled and put a hand in his now clearly visible belly, ” the little guy just kicked.” the 4 girls fastly got up and each put a hand in his belly.

Since he started kicking Naruto felt that it never stopped, every 10 minutes he would feel him rolling around inside his womb, he stayed with at least one hand in his bump all day, poking different parts of it and waiting for the baby to kick there.

Later that day Naruto was standing in front of a mirror looking at the size of his belly, he was much bigger than the 2-week mark day, his belly war fuller now, it was much rounder and was sticking out in front of him, and of course, the little guy was kicking non-stop all day.

Sakura approached him from behind and circled her arms around his waist and rested her hands on his belly.

"What are you doing?" asked Sakura while drawing circles around his navel with her fingers.

"Observing how much I grew, I look huge already and I still have 1 week and a half to go, and baa-chan said that in the last week the baby will grow much more than he did in the other 3 weeks together, I can't even imagine how large I'll be when giving birth or how large I'll be when carrying multiples." Naruto said while putting his hands above Sakura's in his bump.

Sakura moved in front of him and lifted up her shirt showing her growing belly, then came closer so that her belly button was touching his, obviously, his belly was still much larger, but she was much bigger in this stage of pregnancy than he was.

"If you think you look huge now, imagine how large I'll be when I am 25 weeks like you, I'll probably look as big as you'll be on the last day of your pregnancy, but I don't care anymore, I'll be as big as these little guys need to make them comfortable, and I'm pretty sure I'll have pregnancies when I'll be much, much bigger, so I'm just enjoying the feeling of growing new lives in my womb." she said while looking lovingly at her bump.

Naruto kissed her and said: "baa-chan said that the later we are in our pregnancies the hornier we will be, so how about we take care of that now?"

Sakura smiled and caressed his belly. "are you sure you can handle me now?"

10 minutes later you could hear Sakura's moans in the whole compound.

While pounding her as fast as his belly would allow Naruto said. "still think I can't handle you Sakura-chan?"

"YES, YOU ABSOLUTELY CAN, If I'm feeling this good now, I can't imagine how good it will be later in my pregnancy, can you handle 4 really horny pregnant ladies, while being pregnant yourself?"

"I'll do my best, but we'll have to find a way to do it when both I and you girls get massive."

"We still have time for that later, now stop talking and fuck me senseless."

Naruto told her to get on her knees and turn her back to him.

"YES, THAT'S IT, THIS IS HOW WE'LL DO IT FOREVER, AHHHHHHH." Sakura had the best orgasm of her life, but Naruto was still going

"I'm cumming," said Naruto 5 minutes later, then he came, a lot, more than every other time, he filled Sakura for around 5 minutes.

"This was the best sex of my life, and as a bonus, you still filled me up and made me look ready to pop, you're the best boyfriend ever." said Sakura, while massaging her now massive belly, she easily looked at least 35 weeks pregnant.

When Naruto took his cock out of her all the cum was still inside her womb, it would stay there until all it's chakra was absorbed, so Sakura would have to spend the night with her big bump.

When they were cuddling after their intense sex session he heard.

"Did you forget about us?"

He turned around and saw a vision from heaven, Kurama and Hinata were already naked and Ino was using very sexy and very tiny lingerie, the three of them were sporting their own small baby bump that popped during this week, they would probably be having twins, and all of them were looking at him with lust.

He grinned. "how could I forget about such sexy ladies."

For the next 3 hours, Naruto fucked them silly. When everything was over Naruto was laying in bed with what looked to be 4 ladies who were ready to give birth at any minute.

"Finally, I'm looking heavy and filled with babies." moaned Ino, the pregnancy crazed lady.

"Just wait some weeks, you'll be even heavier and bigger, and imagine how you'll look when I fill you up with my quintuplets, you won't even be able to touch your belly button by the end of that." Naruto whispered in her ear

"YES." impressively Ino came just thinking about being heavy and massive with Naruto's quintuplets.

The 5 of them went to sleep, each stroking their own big bellies.


	4. Birth and new journey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I won't abandon this story, I don't know how long it will be but I intend to finish it, the new chapters may take some time but I'll try making 1 chapter a week at least.
> 
> leave some comments about who you would want to include in Naruto's harem and anything you want to be added in the story so that I can have some ideas.

3 days later

The ceremony will start in 2 hours, the 4 girls are all ready and only waiting for Naruto.

Sakura was wearing a pink kimono, Ino was wearing yellow, Kurama was wearing red and Hinata was wearing dark blue.

They were all chatting when they heard Naruto coming down the stairs.

He was already in his female form, he was rocking E size breasts, his normal DD sized ones getting swollen because of pregnancy, he changed his hair colour to black and was wearing a white kimono that really highlighted his ever growing belly, it was now a round orb the size of a basketball and poking around a feet in front of him.

He was walking slowly toward the girls, because of the size of his belly and the widening of his hips he started to develop a waddle already, with a hand in his back and the other under his belly supporting its ever-growing weight.

The baby was rolling around non-stop inside his womb, and if he kicked hard enough you could see it through the kimono.

”So girls are you ready to go?”

”The real question is if you’re going to be able to remain standing for the whole ceremony.” said Sakura

”If the little guy doesn’t kick my bladder 20 times I should be able to.”

With that, he created a clone to impersonate himself and they all went to the rooftop of the Hokage tower.

Their walk there was very slow and Naruto was muttering the whole way about hyperactive babies.

The ceremony took less than half an hour, Tsunade simply gave a speech and it was already over, but not for Naruto, Kakashi requested to see the surrogate that was carrying his child, so Naruto and Tsunade went to the Hokage’s room to meet him.

”Baa-chan, don’t mess it up, right now I’m Naruko, not Naruto.”

”Relax brat, I know that, remember that after this you have your daily checkup with me.”

When they got to the room, Kakashi was already there, but when he looked at Naruto his eyes popped.

”Tsunade-sama didn’t you say it was only one baby? How is she already this big.”

”Hello Kakashi-san I’m Naruko, and I’m already this big because I have a special chakra that accelerates the gestation among other things, you could say it is a Kekkei-Genkai, only it was useless until now.” after saying this amount of bullshit Naruto was already sweating inside thinking Kakashi would find it fishy.

But everything was fine. ”that’s a really useful Kekkei-Genkai in the current situation, with your help the village will recover much faster.”

”I’ll do my best to help the village prosper Hokage-sama.”

”Now, now, there’s no need for honorifics here. Can I feel him?” Kakashi said looking at his belly

”Go ahead, he is a pretty lively little boy, didn’t stop kicking the whole day.”

After Kakashi caressed his bump for a few minutes Naruto and Tsunade went home.

1 hour later

Naruto was laying in the bed with his kimono open so that Tsunade could do his ultrasound, even while laying down his belly stick upwards, it was a shiny orb of perfectly smooth skin without any stretch mark, thank Kurama for that, even during the ultrasound the baby was rolling around non-stop.

”I think he has to much space for himself inside my womb, that’s why he’s rolling around all day every day,” Naruto said while running his hands through his taut stomach trying to calm down the baby.

”You can test this theory when your womb gets filled with more babies at the same time.”

”So in my next pregnancy them.”

Tsunade raised her eyebrows at that.

”Are you sure you’re ready for a multiples pregnancy?”

”Sakura convinced me, she told me not to bother about the size of my belly and just enjoy growing new lives inside me, and I’m really enjoying cooking this little guy, even when he kicks my bladder, so I think I’ll enjoy cooking many at the same time.”

”Good luck then brat.”

”You can stop calling me brat, Sakura already talked to me about what you asked, maybe you can start calling me love, or if it's too soon you can call me honey.” Naruto grinned making her blush.

Flashback

At the dawn of the ceremony day, Sakura nudged Naruto awake.

”Why are you awake so early Sakura-chan, now that the baby stopped kicking you come and wake me up.”

”Sorry Naruto-Kun, but this is important. Tsunade-sama told me that she wants to use your sperm to get pregnant.”

”Yes, she told me as well, what’s the problem?”

”Did she told you that she wants to do it the normal way?”

Naruto turned around so fast he woke up the baby, he groaned and started running his hands around his belly trying to soothe him back to sleep.

”Why would she want that? Doesn’t she sees me as a grandson?”

”She did until you practically told her you’re the only man in the planet that can impregnate her.”

Naruto groaned. ” And what do you think about it?”

”I think it should be fine, we know she’s not a fangirl, she would live together with us so we would have the best medic in the world available to us 24/7, and as a bonus, she’s an incredibly sexy woman, she still is considered the most beautiful women in the elemental nations.” Sakura added that last bit while blushing

”So Sakura-chan are you talking me into pounding your master and filling her up with my babies,” said Naruto while pulling her as close as their bellies would allow.

Sakura blushed even harder.

”I think she would become even sexier while filled with your babies.”

Naruto smiled at her.

”We will need a bigger bed, and I’ll need to attach a new toilet to the bedroom then.”

Flashback end

”So Tsunade-chan, are you ready to be filled with my babies?”

Tsunade already lost her blush and was smiling sexily at him.

”Oh yes, Naruto-Kun the only thing I want to do all day is to get pounded by you then getting filled with litters of your cum.”

That said Tsunade opened her kimono slowly, first showing her incredibly defined six-pack, similar to Kurama’s one, and then let her incredible EE-cup breasts out, they were gravity-defying, gigantic, perky and incredibly soft, not even a bit saggy, Naruto was sure that should be impossible but right now he couldn’t care less, and to complete the package she an absolutely stunning ass, bigger and rounder than Sakura’s and softer than Hinata’s. She was perfect.

”Well, Tsunade-chan I gotta say this is the sexiest body I’ve seen in my life.”

She positioned herself beside him in the bed so they could start making out she had both hands running around his bump while Naruto used one to grab her bum and another to squeeze her breasts.

They did that for 10 minutes when ”It’s been so long since I did it, I can't wait anymore, please Naruto-Kun, put it inside and start filling me up.”

Naruto put his whole 10 inches inside her in a swift motion, as swift as possible considering his current state, and started pounding her.

The whole compound could hear her loud moans and screams.

”YES HONEY FILL ME UP, MAKE ME ROUND AND HEAVY WITH YOUR BABIES.”

They continued for 2 hours when Naruto finally came and made Tsunade look like she was about to pop.

”This is for sure a nice bonus,” said Tsunade while caressing her now round and heavy bump.

”You’ll stay that way the whole day probably,” said Naruto while laying beside her and putting a hand in her belly while and the other in his, Tsunade did the same.

”He really is very lively,” commented Tsunade after having her hand kicked around 10 times in 1 minute.

”I will need new clothes,” commented Tsunade when her sleeveless grey kimono shirt barely covered her belly, her dark blue legging couldn’t support her underbelly and the black tape she used under her breasts couldn’t be used.

”I think you look very sexy, but I still prefer you naked,” said Naruto while fastening his kimono around his big belly

”You’ll see me naked plenty my love, but most of them will have a pregnant belly as a bonus.”

”That’s even better.”

In the middle of the week when Naruto went to his daily walk inside the compound he looked every bit 35 weeks pregnant, his belly was visibly bigger and rounder than at the beginning of the week, and thanks to that now he had a complete waddle, Naruto was using black maternity shorts to help support the weight of his belly and a white tank top that was very stretched.

In the middle of his walk, he saw Anko running.

”Anko-san.”

Anko was using only a tight black legging and a sports bra so when she turned around Naruto could see her belly had already popped.

”Hey gaki, it seems that each time I see you your belly’s bigger,” she said while slowing down to wait for Naruto

”Well I could say the same for you now Anko-san, it’s been what? 1 week and a half and you already popped? It seems like you will be the first to have quadruplets or maybe quintuplets.” Naruto said while approaching her and putting a hand in her tiny bump.

”Yeah, it looks like your super sperm knocked me up good gaki,” Anko said while putting a hand in each side of his belly to play with the baby, ” and looks like your little guy it’s still as lively as ever.”

”It seems like the closer it gets to the birth date the more he moves inside, it's like he knows his time inside is finishing,” Naruto grunted while looking down at his belly seeing the baby kick at Anko’s hand.

As the 40 weeks mark got closer, the baby got more restless every day and Naruto’s belly got bigger and bigger, according to Tsunade in his last day of pregnancy the baby would be the size of a watermelon.

Morning of the delivery day

Naruto woke up with the baby thrashing inside his womb.

”I know you’re gonna be born today, but did you really have to wake me up this early.

It was 9 AM, normally this would be a nice hour to wake up, but no for a 40 weeks pregnant Naruto who could only fall asleep at 3 AM.

When he walked down the stairs he saw all the girls together in the couch talking, so he waddled there, he was using only a yellow short that finished above his knee, he didn’t have the will to use any kind of shirt while inside his house at the end of his pregnancy.

The girls seemed to agree with it because ever since they got the bumps they walked inside only in shorts and bra, even Tsunade who didn’t have a bump yet was doing it.

Naruto sat between Ino and Kurama, the blond girl instantly put a hand in his belly.

”It must be so nice to be all round and heavy,” said Ino while felling her own still small 12 weeks bump, her, Hinata and Kurama were basically the same sizes, which was his size when he was around 16 weeks, and then there was Sakura she was 12 weeks like the other but her belly was the same size he was when 20-24 weeks pregnant.

6 PM

Naruto was in his female form ready to deliver the baby in the hospital.

In the next 4 hours you could hear his screams coming from the delivery room, because of Kurama’s chakra no drug would work on him, so all his deliveries needed to be natural.

At 10 pm Naruto delivered a healthy 8 pounds baby boy, breastfed him and went to sleep.

The next afternoon

Naruto and Tsunade were again in the private section of the hospital for Naruto’s new fertilisation, the same procedure as last time, but with the difference that Naruto was pumping chakra into his womb to aid the chance of multiples.

2 weeks later

Naruto was coming down the stairs and he already looked ready to give birth, he saw Sakura in the sofa and walked to her, her belly was almost the same size as his, they both looked around 35 weeks pregnant, but were only around 20 weeks pregnant, with triplets.

“Good morning Sakura-chan.”

“Good morning Naruto-Kun, you really are looking bigger literally every day,” said Sakura when he sat beside her, she put a hand in his belly and could feel the 3 babies moving inside.

Naruto was with a hand in his underbelly and the other in Sakura’s belly feeling his 3 children roll around.

”How about we go visit Anko-san and the other girls?”

Sakura nodded.

Naruto was wearing comfortable black pants with a yellow shirt that was really stretched and almost showed his underbelly. Sakura was wearing a pink tight dress that really showed her new curves, she really liked to show everyone that she was pregnant.

When they knocked at the door it was Kurenai who answered, she was wearing only red shorts that ended above her knee and a red bra, so you could see the round orb that was her belly, she was carrying a boy and a girl just like her friend Yuugao.

They went inside and saw that Yuugao was in the same outfit as Kurenai but only in blue instead of red, and her belly was a bit bigger as well. But it was Anko that took all the attention she was only 12 weeks pregnant but her belly looked like Naruto’s when he was 30 weeks pregnant.

”Hey Anko-san, liking the big belly already?” asked Sakura while sitting beside her.

Anko was wearing a black bra that really showed her DD size breasts and black maternity pants to help with the weight of her belly, she smiled at Sakura while having both hands roaming around her belly.

”This feeling is pretty good, maybe in the next one I’ll ask the gaki to do it personally, maybe he can put 5 babies inside here again.” yes, Anko was pregnant with quintuplets, but she was not the only one, 1 week ago Tsunade discovered that she was expecting quintuplets as well, Ino was really jealous and said to Naruto that she wanted 10 babies in her next pregnancy and he better make it happen.


End file.
